


King Tony and His Knight, Steven

by Mackerel_art



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, holding out for a hero, ‘Til the end of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: I know Holding Out for a Hero by Wordsplat isn’t here anymore, but the story touched me enough that I absolutely had to draw this. After a full day of working away at the background, it’s finally done (also, if you don’t mind check out my tumblr, I would really appreciate some activity on there. Hope you all enjoy)!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	King Tony and His Knight, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Give it some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/636890330380271616/king-tony-stark-and-sir-joseph-grant-steven


End file.
